Jamais teria dado certo
by Marcella Macnair
Summary: Evans não está segura sobre seu futuro com James, e receia estar novamente apaixonada por Black. [Marotos  Oneshot]


**Shipper: **Lily Evans & Sirius Black;

**Sinopse: **Evans não está segura sobre seu futuro com James, e receia estar novamente apaixonada por Black. [Marotos / Oneshot

**Censura: **Censurado para os fãs do casal James e Lily que não aceitam um ponto de vista diferente. Não contém NC17 (nem ao menos um beijinho entre os protagonistas da fanfic).

**Disclaimer:** Lily Evans, James Potter e Sirius Black pertencem à tia Rowling e a saga de Harry Potter. O enredo e a idéia são meus e não deverão ser copiadas, e todo o resto. São citados outros personagens dos livros de Harry Potter no decorrer da história além dos já citados acima.

* * *

- **Cunhadinha...** – O moreno alto e de porte atlético jogou-se ao seu lado no sofá, caindo praticamente em cima da ruiva de olhos sonhadoramente verdes.

Lily já não podia mais agüentar aquela situação. Ainda que soubesse que Sirius considerava James como um verdadeiro irmão, aquilo a perturbava. Ela se sentia muito mal por prestar mais atenção no seu "cunhado" do que no seu namorado, o que era ridículo.

Aquela tarde ia terminando aos poucos e Lily já estava cumprindo o ritual que passou a fazer desde o início da primavera em Hogwarts: enquanto a floresta ia sendo invadida pelo brilho alaranjado do sol, Evans lia seus livros sentada no mesmo sofá antigo da sala comunal que sentou no primeiro dia na escola de magia.

Mas nos últimos dias, a presença já esperada de Sirius havia se tornado incômoda.

- **Pare de me chamar de cunhada, Black. Eu não sou sua cunhada.** – Lily levantou a sobrancelha para o livro, forçando-se a não olhar para Sirius.

- **Lily, desde quando me chama de Black? Sou Sirius, para você.** – A provocação era intencional, porém inocente, fazia isso com todas as garotas, cunhadas ou não. Mas com Lily, parecia ter efeitos contrários: ela não sorria sem graça, irritava-se com ele. – **E você é minha cunhada sim, namoradinha do meu grande irmão James.** – Piscou para ela, mesmo sabendo que ela olhava firmemente para o livro.

- **Sirius, eu já te disse...** – fechou os olhos e o livro que estava lendo irritada, olhando séria para Black depois. -**... Eu e Potter não estamos namorando! Não é nada sério.** – Era uma mentira deslavada e Sirius sabia disso.

- **Então acho melhor você ter uma conversa séria com ele, pois James está realmente acreditando nessa história de namoro.** – Sirius não apresentava mais seu humor sarcástico, nem seu sorriso. Estava sério, como jamais Lily o tinha visto. Evans suspirou, deixando seu livro de lado. – **Lily, deve dizer a ele se não quiser continuar sendo namorada de um maroto.** – Sirius encarou os olhos de Evans, cada vez mais perto dela. Estava sendo honesto e verdadeiro, como nas poucas vezes que a situação requeria um pouco de seriedade. – **Ou, mais precisamente, daquele maroto.** – Lily olhou para o chão, não conseguiria ficar tão perto de Sirius ouvindo-o falar aquelas coisas.

Lembrou-se de quando ela e Sirius namoravam escondido de todos e o único que sabia era Remus, amigo em comum e também maroto. Estavam no quarto ano, James ainda nem havia notado a presença da ruiva. Mas nem tudo era flores: Black não queria um relacionamento sério, nem muito menos com apenas uma garota. Evans ainda lembra do quanto chorou abraçada a Lupin, quando encontrou Sirius com uma corvinal nas escadas do segundo andar.

- **Jamais daria certo entre a gente, Lil. Você sabe disso.** – Disse Sirius, como se lesse as memórias de Evans. – **Você deve ser feliz, namorar com James e casar-se com ele, se possível. Quanto a mim, serei apenas o "tio" de seus filhos, o cara que vai cuidar deles quando o pai e a mãe estiverem viajando a trabalho, procurando bruxos das trevas.** – Evans tinha os verdes olhos marejados, não queria que aquela história terminasse assim. Mas sabia que era assim que tinha de ser, com Sirius do seu lado como amigo. Mas uma coisa ela podia garantir: seu primeiro filho ou filha teria o padrinho mais perfeito do mundo.

* * *

**N/A:** Gente, mandem reviews, por favor. Quero saber se está ruim, bom, ótimo, uma droga ou até mesmo se vocês acharam que eu parecia um trasgo digitando. Espero que tenham gostado, e esperem mais oneshots por aí. ;D 


End file.
